Slow And Steady Steps
by RaspberryDevil
Summary: It begins with Orga asking Rogue a question and results in the request to ignore and forget it. "Forget it" as in "since you haven't realised it yet it doesn't matter to us because we don't care and you should figure out on your own what is happening between you two" / Stingue / BL / Takes place after the GMG


_A/N: Hey there :3 It's been a while, I suppose. Anyway, 2/3 of this story was already published on Tumblr as two separate short stories with the last third to follow. But I decided that instead of posting the third part on tumblr again I put them together as one whole story on here with a few fixes/edits etc. – because I can._

_Warnings: No betareder, possible Spoiler (takes place after the GMG)_

* * *

Rufus is the first one to realise it but the one who actually points it out is Orga. "Aren't you a bit too close lately?" Rogue looks up from a pile of paper on the desk in front of him, his gaze shifting to his right where Sting sits, fast asleep and his head resting on Rogue's shoulder. Instead of a verbal response, he raises an eyebrow which is answer enough – he has no idea what he is talking about. He even would have shrugged if it hadn't resulted in waking up Sting who rarely caught some sleep since he took the position of the new master. Rufus and Orga exchange a quick glance before the latter speaks up again. "Ah, forget what I said." But Rogue doesn't, wonders why they came up with it in the first place. He doesn't think about his relationship with other people, especially Sting, often, considers the people around him to be his comrades, but that's it. Sting and he are partner. They joined Sabertooth together, fought together and restored the guild together. He shakes his head, chasing the thoughts away so that he can focus on the work and disburden his friend; there is no point in thinking about this anyway. He is successful, until Sting stirs, a yawn leaving his lips as he sits straight. "Damn, what a drag", he mutters, stretching and rubbing his eyes before he turns to Rogue. "Sorry, didn't mean to fall asleep. Let me finish the rest." "It's fine", Rogue answers, though he isn't able to look him in the eyes because he has to think about Orga's question which Sting interprets as annoyance. "Take a day off. Do a mission with Yukino, Rufus or Orga. I can handle the rest on my own. You did a lot already." He feels guilty for falling asleep and taking his time in general, but Rogue wants to hear none of that. "I've almost finished it. You should get some rest." He still doesn't look at him and this bothers Sting more than he would like to admit. "All right", he says after a moment of hesitation, standing up before he goes to his room, taking a sleeping Lector with him – and orders Rogue to go to bed immediately after finishing.

"You're still up." Rogue jerks when Yukino stands behind him, lost in his own world so that he hadn't heard her. The young woman apologises for surprising him, but he tells her that it isn't her fault. "Is Sting really doing fine? He looks exhausted", she says eventually, not daring to look him in the eyes so she ends up petting a sleepy Frosch who was curling up on the bench. "You should ask him", he responses, avoiding an answer he isn't sure of himself. "He says that he is fine. But I thought that you might know more, after all you're..." She hesitates with the definition, not used to actually say it out loud until she does look at him and sees the confused gaze of the dragonslayers and realises that 'Oh, he has no idea' and so she continues with "...partner, aren't you?" Someone calling them partner calms him down, gives him the feeling that he knows the status of their relationship. "And?" Yet he feels like betraying Sting when he tells Yukino about his assumption, so he suggest to ask Lector who always seems to know what's up with his companion. He realises that she knows about his reluctance but she doesn't push the topic, accepts his suggestion and wishes him a good night; he is thankful for that.

"Isn't Sting with you?" Dobengal sounds surprised when he approaches Rogue and doesn't find the person he was looking for. "Why should he?" "Well, aren't you always... Ah, forget it. When you see him, please tell him that there is a meeting of Masters in Clover he has to attend." As he leaves, Rouge furrows his brow. They had been together often, weren't called "twins" for nothing, but never had anyone assumed that they were never separated. Strange. Wondering about the sudden behaviour of his teammates, he decides on visiting Sting and delivering the message – though even as he reaches him he never considers it strange that he is the only one who knows his favourite places to hide whenever he feels stressed out.

Rogue sits on the grass behind a building when Sting arrives and settles down next to him, laying his head on his thigh. "What an annoying meeting. Let's head back as soon as we can", Sting complains, something Rogue is used to, however he doesn't hear the words this time, interferes before a long rant could follow. "You do it again." Sting looks up to him in confusion, wondering for a moment what he is talking about until he understands. At least he thinks that he understands though wonders why Rogue mentions their physical contact just now. "I thought that you don't mind?" Rogue furrows his brow. "I don't." Right. It doesn't bother him that Sting is so close, that he leans against him whenever he is tired, seeking for contact and that's not good. He should be bothered, should tell him that he has to stop. But he doesn't. "Something wrong?" Sting sits up, looking at him worriedly. Lying would be in vain but saying nothing was no option either even though he also wanted to avoid the truth. "What are we even doing?", he finally says before he looks at him. Sting tries to search for the meaning behind his words but fails and just shrugs. "Don't know. But nobody seems to be troubled." No, that would be a wrong phrasing. "The others start to wonder", he corrects Sting, causing him to laugh. "And you care what others think of you?" "No." "Good." He takes the same position as before, using Rogue's leg as his pillow when he closes his eyes. "Besides, there is nothing to think about, is there?", Sting adds, causing Rogue to pause for a moment. The lack of response is unexpected so he looks at Rogue who appears rather conflicted. "Am I wrong?" Still no answer which starts to irritate him. "Rogue? There is nothing, right?" There is something. Their body contact had become natural. Not just that but he is also constantly worried about him, afraid that he'd break down or that he'd leave; Rogue wants him to stay by his side. "Damn", he curses under his breath, ignoring the presence of Sting whose irritation grows until he sits up and grabs Rogue by his shoulders, forcing his partner to look him in the eyes. "So there might be something. But it's nothing we can't figure out, right?" Sting tries to sound assuring but since he has still no idea, he speaks what's on his mind. "The whole guild-thing is just more exhausting than I thought. And that's why I need you by my side." "As a friend?", Rogue asks carefully causing Sting to look at him in confusion because 'yeah what else' until it hits him and he finally understands everything and Rogue had never seen someone to get to his feet so fast while turning red. "What are you... we... how...", the stammering is so unlike him and it fascinates Rogue in a way. "That's what you were thinking about?" When he finally manages to complete a sentence, it's Rogue turn to blush. "What the other's are thinking", he rectifies because he would have never thought about it by himself. "How did they come to this conclusion?", Sting wonders, receiving an 'are you kidding me' glance because it's been his fault all along. "You were the one invading my personal space." "Well, you never complaint." "It didn't bother me." "Neither me." They star at each other for a while, at eye level after Rogue stands up and they are face to face, until they hear someone interrupting them. "He liiikes him", Frosch says, a phrase Happy taught the Exceed during the last meeting and seems fitting when Lector says something like 'teasing is a sign of affection'. "Frosch. Lector. You were supposed to wait in the building", Sting says, ignoring Frosch's statement because he still can't understand why people are thinking this. Right. They are pretty close and he enjoys Rogue's company since his presence calms him down and his warmth when he is allowed to lean against him is really comfortable but it is nothing. That's what he thinks, but now everything is a mess in his head and he wonders when it has started to be so complicated. "We wanted to, but an important issue came up so the break is over earlier and we were sent to fetch you." "Don't let them wait", Rogue tells him, an indifference in his voice which makes Sting feel like he doesn't care anymore, as if he had imagined their talk, so he utters a 'we see us later'.

They don't look each other in the eyes before he leaves.

"I'm beat." Sting sits down next to him on the bed's end in the hotel they booked, falling on his back with a sigh. "The old men are so talkative", he mutters, tugging on Rogue's shirt so that, with a bit of reluctance, his partner falls down as well. They are laying next to each other for a while, keeping quiet. It's nothing new, after all they spent enough time like that before but it had never been so awkward as it is in this moment. The attempt of Sting to ease the tension by complaining about the other masters is in vain and his partner seems at loss for words, so it's Sting who breaks the silence. "When we get back, let's take on an easy mission near a town with a spa. And then relax a bit." Rogue doesn't answer, just turns his head in Sting's direction to confirm that it is really him who said such a thing. He likes the idea and it takes some overcoming but eventually he reaches for the blond's hand and laces their finger together. And Sting doesn't mind it at all.

It looks like they were – slowly and steady – starting to figure things out.

* * *

Sometimes he thinks whether it is fate. Meeting Rogue, joining Sabertooth and the loss against Fairy Tail, all of them causing him to value his friends. But then he remembers what Weisslogia used to tell him about the nature of their life called instinct. That's why he doesn't consider his behaviour towards Rogue weird – he is a dragonslayer, his comrade and always by his side (and he has this typical scent of dragonslayers which reminds him of his parent, of home and security). So why does this stupid comment about staying at his side throw him off guard? He thinks about this during the last part of the conference (thankfully the other guild master's consider his behaviour as normal for someone in his position and don't ask question) and the conclusion he comes to is simple – spend time with him and give it a try. Slow and steady steps. That is the plan; a mission with a relaxing weekend. However plans don't always work out like you intend to. The first thing which goes wrong is the mission itself, or the fact that there isn't one to begin with. "You've done enough lately, there is no need to take on a job. And Rogue could need some rest as well." Yukino is just trying to help them but he actually needs a job to blow of some steam, to avoid rusting in. But neither of his guildmates wants to hear that and if he hadn't seen their action to worry about him as a positive change he would have objected. So they only take a trip to the next town with a nice spa and everything seems to be fine. Well, if they ignore the train ride with it's effect on them. And then there is also this old lady at the counter of their hotel, looking at them as if they are committing a crime when they just book one room, and "yes, please, two single beds" doesn't seem to convince her of whatever she is wary of – and practically they spend the rest of the evening in a rather tense mood. "Lector might have liked it here", just reminds Sting that they left their Exceeds in Orga's and Rufus' care because "you should think about yourself and not about protecting these two in case of an accident" is a valid argument and refusing them is the equivalent of telling them that they don't trust in them and their abilities; there is no room for objections.

"Hey, let's get a massage." Sting is, just like Rogue, wearing a casual outfit consisting of a plain white shirt with the small town's emblem – a silhouette of an monkey within a circle – and some beige pants, both being provided by the hotel for promotion usage. "I pass." "Want me to get you one?", he asks again, making his way to Rogue's bed. There is a short pause before Rogue answers, a hesitation which raises his hopes though crushes them with a simple "no". "Are you sure?" "Sting." That is not very convincing, but he doesn't dare to push his luck and gives up on his plan. "Then let's go to the hot springs", he suggests as he sits down on the bed's edge next to him. "Don't mind me", is the answer, but Sting just shakes his head. "We're here together, don't forget that." He really wants to see his expression right now, interested whether he feels annoyed or embarrassed but he has turned his head in the other direction. What a pity. "We have the whole weekend to spend here, it's fine if you go alone now." "Do you want to get rid of me?" "No." It was a trick question, Rogue knows that as well, yet it pleases Sting that this answer comes faster than the others. "Get you this massage. I'll sleep." Ah, this is the problem. "Huh, you're still affected by the train ride?" It amuses him that Rogue suffers longer by this than he himself, even though it is mostly not that much of a difference but recently a lot of things burden them, enough to delay a decrease. And since he doesn't receive an answer, he gives in. "Fine."

"Ah, that was good." When he returns to their room, Rogue is asleep and the peaceful state Sting finds him in makes him halt in the middle of their room, hesitating whether he should approach him or go to his own bed. The urge to do something he would regret is present, but thankfully – as if he had felt his entering – Rogue wakes up. "Hey. Slept well?" The young man sits up, a yawn leaving his lips before he nods. "Since it's not too late, the hotel still offers dinner. Or do you want to go to another restaurant?" "No, it's fine." He vanishes in the bath for a moment, straightening his clothes and combing his hair, tying it into a ponytail so that he doesn't appear as if he had slept until now. "Can we go?" The grin causes Rogues lips to twitch, his sleepy eyes gaining some life back. "Yeah." "And after that", Sting adds, still a grin on his lips, "we'll go to the hot springs."

"Finally", the blond utters, a towel around his hips as he steps outside and takes in the view of the outdoor bath, followed by Rogue. "Nothing's better than a nice evening bath after dinner." When he turns around, he can see that the grin on his lips softens Rogue's tired features, a result he is quite satisfied with. "At least let me rub your back if you don't want a massage." Rogue accepts, though with a bit of hesitation which vanishes as soon as he feels the other's movement. He leans slightly against him, an unconscious movement which is left uncommented by Sting who doesn't need to ask Rogue to wash his back, as he switches their position without question.

When he slides in the water, he sighs with contentment, considering this peaceful situation as a precious moment; he is glad that they are at a rarely visited place and can take their time. Rogue seems to think the same as he closes his eyes and makes himself comfortable. "That was a good idea", the shadowdragonslayer mumbles, causing Sting to smirk. "Yeah, sometimes I have a few good ones, though it might not happen often." Sting is content to see the small smile forming on Rogue's lips, thinking that he should do that more often – not that he would ever say that out loud because... Well, why actually not? Maybe he should. With a grin, he decides to tell him, but when he faces his partner, he sees how relaxed Rogue is and every word he wants to say gets stuck in his throat.

Yes, just to see that side of him, this trip was worth it.

"And you are sure that you don't want a massage?" After finishing breakfast the next day, they return to their room before Sting sits down on the edge, looking at his partner who is laying on his back, hands resting on his stomach. "Yes." "If you don't like a stranger doing it, my offer is still up." "And if you want to touch me so badly then do it and don't beat around the bush." Sting is surprised by the sudden outburst, but so is Rogue, apparently, as Sting can read from his expression; this is something he didn't intend to say out loud. "So I have your permission, huh?", Sting smirks, trying to cover both of their embarrassment. "Was that question really necessary?" "No, not really", he laughs, an honest laughter, without any mocking behind it. "I was just wondering...", he starts, lifting his hand to rest it on Rouge's left shoulder, sliding down the bare arm while he tries to keep his thoughts in mind. "... whether this is a good idea." A simple movement with his fingertips, up and down, no real cause to tense up. Rogue says nothing, allows the gesture and closes his eyes, avoiding to look at him. Finally, The blond's hand slips under the sleeve, resting on the covered guild's symbol. "It's pretty selfish of me, isn't it? I should think of the guild first." "But?" "That'll pretty hard if I have to think of your words. Since you said that, I'm not really sure of things anymore." "Neither am I." It's comforting to know that he is also unsure, that it was also 'normal' for him until their comrades started to gave little hints of what they were thinking. "And how am I supposed to concentrate when I'm allowed to touch you now?", he wonders, causing Rogue to tense up lightly, opening his eyes yet averting his gaze. "You'll get sick of it soon", he mumbles, an emotion reflected on his face which gives away a hint of his insecurity. "As if. I'll never get sick of you." Rogue wants to correct him but the softened expression on Sting's face causes him to pause, the honesty something he doesn't expect. "So it's really the others' fault, huh?", Sting laughs, changing the topic again so that Rogue doesn't need to reveal his weakness in front of him. "I really considered it normal. Call it instinct if you want to." The silence of his partner shows him that he has the same opinion, that there is nothing to think about further. Is it really that easy, though? "Come to think of it", Stings wonders, gaining his full attention. "If they hadn't talked to you like that, I probably would have done this without us being aware of any feelings." Rogue looks at him, intending to ask what he means with 'this' but when he sees the determinant expression on Sting's face, he has every answer he needs. "So you know your feelings?", Rogue says, placing one hand against the back of Sting's head before he pulls him down, just a few centimetre separating their faces. "Enough to do that", Sting answers, closing the last distance between them by pressing his lips against the other one's, pushing his body up to hover above Rogue and his hand mimicking his by slipping trough the black hair.

He forgets his plan of slow and steady steps as they allow their instinct to continue.

* * *

After this relaxing weekend, Rogue is glad that they kind of know now that there is more between them than friendship, that he doesn't have to worry what Sting might think about him and his behaviour. But just because their friends who assume they are together when they aren't don't care about their relationship, it doesn't mean that they have to show it in public. And since Rogue isn't fond of public display of affection anyway, he is fine with it; but Sting isn't Sting if he doesn't let his emotion got the better of him.

The first time they kiss in public is because of utterly happiness, as Sting goes to tell him that they found the guild's source of magic and they can now protect it so that no harm could come to them and he is so happy that he just kisses Rogue in front of the others. Their comrades don't react to it, just smile as they are contained by their own enthusiasm and so they leave it at that, never talk about it – not that they care much about a simple kiss anyway.

The second time is after a mission they completed, a S-rank job in another village where they spend the day before they go home. The villagers organise their annual celebration, as it could take place due to the dragonslayers and their effort to save them. Sting is driven by happiness again and Rogue can't help but to smile lightly because it's good so see him like that, feels more relived about his state. His smile doesn't go unnoticed by Sting when they stand next to each other which causes him to move closer and press his lips against Rogue's again. He can taste a bit alcohol on Sting's lips, just faintly though somehow he isn't sure what to think of it and leaves it at that; Sting doesn't seem to care either as he goes to chat with he villagers. He can hear an old woman chuckle next to him, a young girl nudging her to be quiet as she mutters something like "ah, young love" – Rogue blushes lightly and turns away from the two, searching for the two Exceeds who went lost at the buffet.

The third time is less happy, when Sting sits at the guild's bar, hanging over documents and looking much older than he is. That he isn't in his office is due to Yukino who doesn't want him to be alone all the time in the rather large yet stuffed room. Rogue approaches with something to eat but Sting isn't in the mood and pushes it aside. It's not until Rogue almost drags him away from the counter that he looks him for the first time in the eyes. Sting kisses him again, even wraps one arm around Rogue's neck. And this time, he kisses back. "You know, we should definitely talk", Sting whispers, only faint enough for him to hear, but Rogue just looks at him before he is the one who kisses Sting first. The blond just laughs. They always have been better at actions than talking. "You need to eat. And sleep." But it doesn't stop Rogue and even though Sting knows that he can just order him to go, he doesn't want to as it would cause an argument which Rogue would surely win. He mumbles something inaudible, a complaint but nevertheless he allows Rogue to sort his documents so that he can eat.

They haven't talked afterwards but since Rogue thinks that third time's a charm, he doesn't worry too much. But really, it was Sting he was thinking about and it would have been a surprise if things had gone according to plan. The fourth time isn't really amusing for him and the smug grin on Sting's lips is almost enough for him to lunge at the blond. But it's not presentable to fight with the guild master during a visit from a council messenger, so he just stares at him with displeasure – not that he hates his kisses, no, he is actually quite fond of kissing him, though not in front of other people. "What?", Sting asks with a grin when the messenger left, turning to his partner who is rather upset because of his action, something which actually surprised him because as far as he can tell, Rogue really enjoys kissing him. And yet he was displeased. "Was that necessary?", Rogue asks after a moment of silence passes between them, arms crossed in front of his chest. "No." The answer is exactly what he has expected, though he was still unsure about the reason behind it. "But?" "I just felt like it. No harm done, right?" He has no idea whether he should accept his answer or actually punch him, but their Exceeds approach them and he ignores both possibilities by turning his attention towards Frosch. "Oi, are you ignoring me now?" Doing indeed that, Rogue faces the opposite direction, even ignoring the inquiring glance of his Exceed when he asks them where they had been. "Spoil sport", the blond mumbles, throwing an arm around his lover's shoulder and pulling him closer. "I'm sorry, all right? Ah, don't be like that", he purrs in his ear, almost convincing Rogue to forgive his brisk action until they hear a "Get a room, you two" from somewhere and he is torn between embarrassment and anger. He isn't able to respond though and neither is Sting who already opens his mouth because their young celestial spirit mage approaches them. "Sting? The messenger just now...", she starts, trailing off as she expects him to continue without further notice; it's exactly what he does. "Ah, good to see you. Yes, there was a messenger who wants to get some information. Unfortunately he doesn't trust me. Would you mind to explain it to him in more detail? Rufus knows what's up." "Sure. And what are you planning to do?" He lets his hand slide off Rogue's shoulder, downwards to put it around his waist, a smile on his lips while ignoring the protest as he drags Rogue off.

"Getting a room."

Yukino just shakes her head in amusement as she looks after them. "These two are really something, aren't they?" She turns around to find Orga and Rufus, the first one being the person to utter this question. "Yes", she says, joining them after she picks up Frosch, holding the Exceed in her arms. "He looks more relaxed", she adds after a short moment, receiving affirmation by the other ones. "Sting deserved it, after all the stress." "Actually, I was referring to Rogue." She lowers her head lightly, the smile still present when she pets the Exceed in her arm. "Indeed. He is less tense", Rufus confirms, hat tugging down to hide the amusement in his eyes. "But it did take them long, didn't it?", Orga mumbles, picking up Lector who is not quite sure what he should think of this all – Sting is the best, no doubt, he'll support anything he does – though it surpassed his comprehension. But maybe, he thinks, there is nothing he has to comprehend. Nothing, he needs to understand because the only ones to whom it matters where the dragonslayers.

And in the end, really nobody cares.

* * *

That's it. I'm still alive and there is more to follow, but I mostly publish things on my Tumblr because I think that these stories here should have a certain standard (stupid though, I know). I try to change that.

Until next time. Have a nice day :3


End file.
